This invention relates generally to structural support members of the open web type, such as trusses or joists, and more particularly to the mounting of such support members on end supports such as walls. Open web trusses are commonly mounted on support walls at the opposite ends of the truss upper chord member. The upper chord member is generally longer than the lower chord member and usually mounts to a wood bearing plate fixed to the top of a concrete support wall.